


Harmony and me (We're pretty good company)

by jormaperalta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Body Shots, Drunk Shenanigans, Everybody lives!au, Multi, Sexual Tension, drunk rebels having a good time, the rebels going hard at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jormaperalta/pseuds/jormaperalta
Summary: “What’s the harm, Erso?” Cassian said, laying flat across the crate. Either Ten-Drink Cassian just needed to shed his clothes or just be promiscuous and she couldn’t tell if she was enjoying it or not. “It’s just a body shot.”Jyn grit her teeth together. Nothing was ever “just” anything between them.She was about to protest one more time when Cassian put the lime wedge in his mouth and she felt herself take a slight inhale at the sight.“Fine,” She found herself saying. “But just to get you all to shut up.”+When he gets drunk, Cassian Andor goes through certain "stages" depending on how many drinks he's had. Tonight, they're finally going to meet Ten-Drink Cassian. Shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of the star wars universe is pretty minimal so go with me here. P.S. This is unbeta'd so there are probably grammar mistakes but I'll fix those later when I catch them. Thanks for reading!

Jyn Erso could barely contain her excitement, for that night, she was finally going to see Ten-Drink Cassian Andor.

She and K-2SO had taken to documenting it, since it was one of the only things that brought them together.

And now that the Death Star was gone (again) and the Force was balanced (again) everything was good.

There was still Rebellion matters to attend to (and it seemed like there always will be), but Captain Han Solo and Leia Organa were getting married, and so it called for celebration.

Jyn stood off to the side as she watched the stages of Drunk Cassian work their way through the cycle in the Rebel Hangar.

Due to his espionage training, he must be able to suppress his drunk personalities for the first four drinks, but after five drinks he seemed to let himself go.

Five-Drink Cassian could barely control his volume. Kaytoo often had to rein him in, and he nearly shouted until someone gave him another drink to down.

Six-Drink Cassian would sing, every and anything. Sometimes he’d croon into her hair if they sat together or he'd stand and loudly sing drinking songs with pilots until he downed another shot. Honestly, his voice was very good, and this stage was probably her favorite. Sometimes if they were drunk in the same bunk (due to sheer laziness of not wanting to move after getting him home), he’d sing her to sleep.

Seven-Drink Cassian would dance. It was like his singing ability inspired himself to dance in return. She’d never had the nerve to dance with him, drunk or sober, but she liked watching him dance with others. It was one of the few times she ever saw him without a care in the galaxy.

Eight-Drink Cassian could _not_ resist a challenge. This was Han’s favorite type of drunk Cassian. Most of the time, the two men usually got along for Jyn or Leia’s sake, but their relations were a bit strained. But when Cassian was eight drinks in, he and Han would go hard on bets and wagers. It was amusing, to a point and then it would be dangerous.

Nine-Drink Cassian would be very clumsy. He couldn’t stand on his own two feet. Because of this, that was usually the stopping point and Kaytoo and Baze Malbus usually had to drag Cassian back to his quarters.

But Han and Leia were getting married, and there was nothing planned for the next day, not even a briefing. So Jyn was ready to watch Cassian drink ten drinks and fulfill one of her secret fantasies.

“Do you really think tonight’s the night?” Pilot Bodhi Rook asked her, sitting with her at the makeshift bar (that was really a T-65C-A2 X-wing starfighter that was loaded with ales and alcohols galore and surrounded by crates to sit on).

“A Rebel can hope,” She said noncommittally, hiding a smile as she sipped her Corellian Ale and watched Seven-Drink Cassian work his magic on the dance floor (which was really just a section in the center of the hangar where the least amount of people were).

“There is also much power in action, Sergeant,” Chirrut Îmwe said, approaching them. “Perhaps, you could offer him a drink.”

“Why would I do that when he could do it himself?” She asked obviously.

Chirrut sighed at her, “Do you understand nothing of romance?”

“Where do you get off saying what’s romantic?” Baze Malbus suddenly appeared behind the three of them, holding two ales in one hand. For such a large man, he was stealthy like a shadow. “You wouldn’t know romantic if it bit you in the ass.”

“Is that what _you_ find romantic?” Chirrut asked salaciously.

“On that note,” Jyn and Bodhi both stood and left the older couple be. If they didn’t leave soon, Chirrut and Baze were going to make out in a starfighter and the both of them had seen it too many times.

“When does the Jedi Skywalker return?” Jyn made conversation as they walked around the partying Rebels.

“Within the next few days,” Bodhi said, a flush rising in his cheeks at the mention of his boyfriend. “He had some last minute business at a Jedi Temple.”

“But of course,” Jyn couldn’t hide her smile. “Is he treating you well? I bet I could take a Jedi.”

Bodhi snorted, “Sure, Sarge. That’d be something I’d pay to see.”

Abruptly, someone grabbed her elbow. Instinct told her to free herself and punch the assailant, but rationality (the rational voice in her brain oddly sounded like Cassian) told her to see who it was because the Rebel Base was secure.

It’s Han, with a flushed face, bitten lips, and wild hair. No part of her was surprised to see remnants of a makeout session from the happy couple. He grinned at her wickedly.

“Andor’s on drink nine, let’s go,” He grabbed her by the wrist and leads her through the dancing, chattering crowd to where Cassian sat on the floor.

“I fell,” He told them.

Together, Jyn and Han lifted the drunken Captain (now Lieutenant Colonel, but he’d always be Captain to her) to his feet as Shara Bey handed them shots.

“What do you think it will be?” She asked as they propped him against an empty crate.

“I bet the bastard just passes out,” Han said.

“I can _hear_ you all,” Cassian muttered, hopefully not as annoyed as he could be. But then he took the shot, so he probably wasn’t too irked. “And I’m no lightweight, Solo.” 

“Tell that to your two left feet, Andor,” Jyn said with a smile as she sat beside him. She’d spent the past two weeks on a planet she didn’t remember the name of, searching for hostiles. She’d managed to fall off a converted and upgraded Imperial Speeder Bike and wrenched her knee. Bacta fixed the cuts, but the muscles were still a bit sore.

“‘Least I don’t have a bum knee,” He said back.

“At least my knee will be fixed in a week, meanwhile-”

“Ugh, you two just need to bang and get it over with,” Kes Dameron said.

Jyn threw a spare wrench at him but the brazen bastard dodged it with a laugh.

“Is it hot in here?” Cassian suddenly asked and then he proceeded to strip off his jacket and shirt with alarming quickness.

Jyn’s jaw dropped slightly. She had seen Cassian shirtless before, but only after a dagger fight or a blaster wound, only when he was bruised, bloodied, or burned. Never in such a casual, healthy setting.

“Damn, Andor,” Leia said, fixing herself to Han’s side. “Where have you been hiding that torso?”

“Under his chest hair,” Han said, looking a bit jealous. Jyn and Leia shared an amused look, especially since Cassian’s chest wasn’t even that hairy.

“Well, I know how to celebrate this,” Shara said, pulling out a bottle of Yavin IV tequila. Oh no. “Body shots.”

“I got the limes,” Kes said. “And salt.” He shook both things that suddenly appeared in his hands

“You two were planning this,” Jyn’s eyes narrowed, pushing to her feet with a wince. The lovebirds just grinned.

“And I think you just volunteered to do it off of Andor,” Shara said.

“Oh no,” Jyn said. “One of you do it.”

“We’re married,” Kes said as he used a knife to slice apart the green fruit. Where did they even find those on the Rebel base? “It would be unbecoming.” 

“And we’re betrothed,” Han said, tugging Leia closer.

“Oh, you know I love it when you use big words,” Leia teased, kissing Han before flashing her ring around. Jyn rolled her eyes then focused on the task at hand.

“This is ridiculous, I am not-”

“What’s the harm, Erso?” Cassian said, laying flat across the crate. Either Ten-Drink Cassian just needed to shed his clothes or just be promiscuous and she couldn’t tell if she was enjoying it or not. “It’s just a body shot.”

Jyn grit her teeth together. Nothing was ever “just” anything between them.

She looked around for the tall, irritating droid of rationality, but apparently the bastard had shut down for the night. Of course, he was never around when she actually needed him.

She was about to protest one more time when Cassian put the lime wedge in his mouth and she felt herself take a slight inhale at the sight.

“Fine,” She found herself saying. “But just to get you all to shut up.”

The nearby Rebels cheered as she limped over to stand above Cassian.

“Why did you have to take off your shirt?” She hissed at him.

“Because it was _hot_ ,” He insisted. Maybe, she could barely tell because he spoke around the lime wedge.

“This is nonsense,” She reiterated, but found herself going for the shot glass.

Han clucked his tongue at her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Sergeant? You don’t drink it from the glass.”

“What are you talking about?” 

Leia smirked, “You pour it into his belly button.” 

Jyn blamed the alcohol in her system for the fact her jaw dropped in surprise as the surrounding Rebels laughed, more than there were seconds before. Shit, now she was a spectacle.

“Why do you think he took his shirt off?” Han asked, chuckling.

“Because he was hot,” Jyn said obviously.

“As the bride to be,” Leia interceded magnanimously. “I demand you have to do it from the belly button.”

Jyn weighed her options, and then stared at Cassian’s chest below her.

“This counts as your wedding present,” She told the happy couple, and she licked as at a hairless spot on Cassian’s pecs.

“Warn a man next time,” He complained slightly as she poured salt on the wet spot.

“Deal with it,” She said and, with that, she poured the shot into Cassian’s belly button.

He giggled below her and shook slightly, but hardly any liquid spilled out.

“Good luck, Jyn!” Bodhi called to her. She sneered in what was hopefully his general direction (honestly the crowd was so thick by that point she couldn’t have even seen Kaytoo if that asshole had managed to show up).

She slurped from his belly button, hissed a bit at the burn (it had been a _long_ time since she’d had tequila). His skin was soft in a way, but mostly toned. She wasn’t surprised.

She leaned back to lick the salt once more, and if her tongue trailed across his skin a little bit more than the salt, well, sometimes that happened.

And then she took the wedge from Cassian’s mouth, and their lips touched for more than a moment.

A cheer rang out through the crowd. Cassian high-fived her in excitement and she couldn’t help but smile around the citrus as the alcohol burned through her veins near-immediately. She sucked the juice out.

“That was amazing, Erso!” He practically crowed and then fell off the crate.

“Cassian-” She briefly called his name as she then ducked down to help him stand. 

“When did I take my shirt off?” He looked down at himself as her arm found its way around his waist.

“You oughta get him to his quarters,” Han said. “He looks a bit out of it.”

“Aye-aye,” She said, going for sardonic but a bit too sweet for it. “Looks like he’s back to Nine-Drink.”

“Who would have thought a body shot sobered a man?” Kes hummed in thought. Shara elbowed in the stomach with a laugh.

“Bodhi,” She called for the pilot and he helped her lead Cassian back to his bunk.

After too many hallways, Jyn and Bodhi guided Cassian back to his bed. Jyn sat beside Cassian so he fall off as Bodhi hovered near the door.

“I should- I need to- Bye,” Bodhi said, quickly leaving them alone.

Figuring the man for drunk, Jyn turned to the other drunk Rebel in her care. “Why am I the only one who gets stuck with you when you get trashed?” She asked him, not expecting an answer.

“Because you do a good job,” He slurred slightly. “Erso... am I attractive?”

“You’re wasted,” She answered instead as she set aside some water for him in the morning.

His hand stopped hers, and suddenly their faces were only a breath away.

“Jyn,” He said lowly, and then he leaned over and kissed her.

She was frozen for a moment, but instinct took over, not in the way she expected. With everything she had, she kissed him back.

He hadn’t shaved, so the stubble scraped against her mouth once more but she didn’t mind. He tasted like alcohol, and she probably did too, and she didn’t mind.

His hand was tangled in her hair, and hers gripped tight on his shoulder, almost where she had licked just minutes before. It was hard to mind anything.

Cassian pulled away, his fingers still in her hair. “Jyn,” He said once more, eye hooded and voice husky.

She said nothing, just swallowed at the knot that was suddenly in her throat.

And then he fell back against his mattress, nearly immediately asleep.

Jyn stared down in incredulity. She ran her hands over her face and fled his room.

+

(Two Days Later)

For once, Jyn hated being put on med leave. She couldn’t hop on the latest Pathfinder trip and hide from Cassian and the other Rebels.

Jyn didn’t have the luxury of having drunk stages. Jyn didn’t really have the luxury of getting drunk. After being with Saw’s Rebels, alcohol didn’t make her feel crazy or silly or fun, it just made her numb to things. And she couldn’t drink her way out of this.

She wasn’t used to feeling out of control when it came to Cassian. After surviving Scarif (Force knows how), Cassian and her had stayed close, thicker than thieves. They were war-torn together. As she became a Pathfinder and he stayed a covert-ops member, they stayed friends. And she had gone and fucked it up.

After the Incident, if Jyn wasn’t in her own bunk, she was in the sickbay or fixing up the Rogue One with Bodhi. Bodhi thankfully agreed to keep her awkward feelings quiet and to help if her if he saw Cassian or other members of their squadron coming, he’d tell her to hide. It hadn’t helped her knee at all (all the diving behind crates and running up Rogue One as a cover) but at least she wouldn’t have to deal with interactions. Especially interactions with Cassian.

The day after the Incident, Kaytoo accosted her on her way to the airfield.

“How did the experiment go?”

Just barely, Jyn was able to keep her face impassive. “Experiment?” 

“What was Cassian’s behavior after imbibing ten alcoholic beverages? You told you would report back to me and it’s been 24 solar hours with no report, Erso.”

“He just took off his shirt,” She said, going for casual apathy. “Nothing much else happened. I guess Ten-Drink Cassian is a nudist.”

“How anti-climatic,” Kaytoo said, but he didn’t go away after that. They stayed in awkward silence, and she hated the fact she could be awkward with a damn droid.

“Anything else?” She checked before she could make her escape.

“Nothing else peculiar happened after his tenth beverage?” He asked.

“Nope,” Jyn answered, and with that she left.

She tried her best to avoid Baze and Chirrut. Those two were too good at reading people and she didn’t want to hear what they had to say.

Of course, she bumped into Chirrut right after exiting the mess.

“Oh hell, Chirrut, I’m sorry-”

“Jyn!” He said enthusiastically. “Just the person I wanted to see.”

She didn’t say anything. 

“Do you get my joke, Jyn?”

“Yes, Chirrut.”

“Good, walk with me,” Chirrut looped his arm through hers and started leading her from the mess hall down the twisting hallways that she still had a bit of trouble navigating. Which was embarrassing because one, she’s a pathfinder and two, she’s been at that base for two years now.

“You have been a pathfinder for many years now,” The blind man said to her, holding onto her tightly. “Captain Solo speaks highly of you and your abilities. But yet, have you heard of Closet G-3E?”

“I don’t infiltrate the base,” She said, feeling a bit confused. “If I did, it’d be destroyed.”

“Because you’re good at your job,” Chirrut said, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Jyn stopped as well. “But, apparently, not when it comes to the Base.” 

Something caused her hackles to raise. She wasn’t Force-sensitive, but something was off. “Chirrut, what the kriff are you-”

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind by both her biceps and lifted her off her feet. She went into fighting mode but Baze (she was 99% sure it was him, the hands were so big) quickly tossed her into a room.

Throwing her smack into someone else as the door slammed shut.

She and the other person caught her and, together, they fell to the floor in a tangled heap. In the dim lights, she could see Cassian’s face as the other person.

Oh dear _Force_.

“Oh dear Force,” She couldn’t help but say aloud as she tried to fix her leg. Her _leg_ , great idea. “Ah kriff,” She hissed loudly, hopefully loud enough to be heard through the door. “My knee, i-it’s twisted-”

Cassian’s hand went to her leg to steady her, the heat permeating through her slacks.

“I can feel your lies through the door, Erso!” Chirrut said. “Your knee is fine.” 

Cassian gave her a look and she shrugged, unrepentant. She had to try _something_ to get out of there. His hand left her leg and, idiotically, she found herself missing it.

“We will fetch you in two hours,” Bodhi’s voice appeared.

“You bastard,” Jyn snarled at the door. “You’re a part of this?”

“You two have things to discuss,” Chirrut said. “Mr. Skywalker confirmed it through the Force.”

“That, and Bodhi told me they were being awkward,” Luke’s voice came through.

“How many of you are out there?” Cassian snapped out and Jyn kept herself from jumping in surprise. Cassian rarely ever lashed out like that.

“We will be back in two hours,” Bodhi said. And then the other side of the door was quiet.

“Where’s your blaster?” Jyn asked Cassian, since she left hers in her bunk like an idiot.

“It’s back in my quarters,” He said obviously and Jyn let her head smack against the wall. “And were you really expecting me to shoot my way out of here?”

“It’s worked for you before,” She said, and then winced at how callous that was. “I shouldn’t have-” 

“It’s fine,” 

“No it’s not,” Jyn said, suddenly exasperated. “That was a dick move, I’m sorry.”

Cassian adjusted himself so they’re sitting shoulder-to-shoulder against the wall. “It’s really fine. But...” He trailed off.

Jyn said nothing, waiting for him to continue. She wasn’t the type to push someone unless it was pushing them out of her way.

“But are we?” He finally asked.

She kept her gaze on the wall across from them, digging her nails into the rough skin of one of her palms. The other hand fiddled with her kyber necklace. She didn’t answer.

“What happened at the celebration?” He asked. “I don’t remember and everyone keeps telling me to ask you, but you are avoiding me-”

“I’m not avoiding you-” 

She cut herself when he just stared at her, cocking a brow. She sighed before saying, “Fine I was.” 

“Why, Jyn?” 

Her first name sounded weird on his lips after all this time. While they were friends, they were soldiers in a war that would never truly end. Somewhere along the way she stopped being Jyn, the troublesome rebel and key to taking down the Death Star and became Jyn, someone to fight with and protect. But then that Jyn became Sergeant Erso.

Until last night.

“What did I do?” He asked. “How did I kriff up? I want to fix this.”

“You kissed me,” She blurted. She exhaled sharply at her own stupidity. “After I dragged you back to your room.” She didn’t feel the need to mention the whole “attractive” thing. She didn’t need to embarrass him (at least, not there and then.)

Cassian kicked his head back to lean against the wall too. “Kriff. Really? Dammit.”

“Really,” Jyn said, schooling her face so she didn’t wince at his words. “But you were out of it, so-”

“I’m sorry,” He said, now looking at her. She could feel his eyes on her and she turned to look at him, drawn to him. “I shouldn’t have, but I-” 

“It’s fine,” Jyn shoved herself onto her feet and went back to the door. With one solid strike, she pounded on the door. The metal shook without opening but the sound was heavy and hopefully loud.

“Listen, you bantha shits!” She kicked the door with her good foot for good measure. “Let us out of here!”

“Jyn-” Cassian said.

“I don’t feel harmony!” Chirrut shouted.

She snarled out and went to throw herself at the door but Cassian’s arm looped around her waist and pulled her against him.

“It’s okay, Jyn,” He said, his lips near her ear. Oddly enough, she felt calmed. If anyone else had done this, she would have flipped them over her. It irked her to no end that Cassian could calm her down like no one else. “We’ll get out of here when they let us. But I-”

“I can’t be in here,” She said, pulling his arm from her middle. She tried so hard to let the nervousness she was feeling seep into her facial expression or tone.

“Listen to me,” He said. Against her better judgment, she turned around to face him. “I’m sorry for kissing you-”

“Yeah, I got that-” 

“For Force sake, let me finish,” He said, words tough but soft. She stopped. “I’m sorry for kissing you like that. You were just getting me home, I shouldn’t have forced myself on you.”

She didn’t say the words “ _I wanted you to_ ”, no matter how true they were.

She exhaled to calm herself down, a technique Luke was trying to get her to utilize. “We’re fine, Andor.”

Cassian stared at her, like he was studying a datapad. Then he turned to the door. “We fixed it, let us out!”

For a moment, nothing.

But then Luke said, “I don’t hear the harmony!”

“I can’t believe I’m going to kill a Jedi,” Jyn said through her teeth, shoving up her sleeves.

Despite everything, Cassian chuckled beside her.

The door didn’t open.

Jyn, before she could properly think, turned back to Cassian and said, “Fine, they want harmony? I’ll give some harmony, I kind of wanted you to kiss me.”

Cassian’s eyes widened and Jyn immediately regretted the words. All her years with Saw or as a smuggler never trained her for handling this. Maybe she should have actually done girl-talk with Leia or Shara. _They_ knew how to handle men romantically.

“Kriff,” Jyn said, not knowing what else to say. She wanted to get out of this fucking closet, but not like this.

“I- Jyn, really?”

Jyn forced herself to look up at him, “Yes.” Cassian was unreadable, a skill she normally admired but really hated at this moment.

Cassian said nothing then he said, “I wish I could remember it.”

“I wish you did too,” She said. “But I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” She was already this deep. Might as well go over the edge.

Cassian smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her.

It was soft, briefly, but it picked up where they left off.

His hands were at her waist, her hands tangled in his hair or digging into his shoulder.

They pulled away breathless, hands still on each other. She didn’t want to stop touching him.

“Maybe we could start kissing when I’m sober,” Cassian said, resting his forehead against hers.

“Good, then maybe you could finally remember,” She replied. He smirked and kissed her once more.

Blissful silence, the only sounds in the tiny closet seemed to be their lips moving and their hearts racing.

But then a very loud, “THEY’RE FINALLY HARMONIZING!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Thanks for reading! (This is dedicated to the lovely amazing transcendent Hayley/@haylestorming on tumblr for the idea of a rebelcaptain body shot fic.) If you want to talk, I'm @jynsanity on tumblr!


End file.
